Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head
is the first episode of the second season and the 10th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina tells Meredith about her pregnancy, Meredith deals with the sudden appearance of Derek's wife Addison, George avoids Alex fearfully, and Joe the bartender is admitted for surgery. Full Summary Meredith is seated at the counter taking tequila shots. Joe, the bartender, says that Meredith looks familiar as he pours her another shot of tequila. She tells him she's been there once before and sarcastically adds, "that worked out really well". As a bartender, Joe has seen it all. He supposes that her woes are coming either from her boyfriend or her boss. For Meredith it's coming from both because her boyfriend IS her boss and she just found out he has a wife. Joe feels for her and gives her a free shot. Derek asks Addison what she is doing in Seattle. He notes that he looks different, especially his hair. It looks very Russell Crowe. Derek says, "A lot of things are different." He asks her again what she is doing in Seattle. Addison asks Derek what he is doing there, leaving everything - his house, his practice, his friends, his entire life in Manhattan. She brings up how he has a girlfriend now; that she is sweet, young, and in awe of Derek being a brain surgeon - the anti Addison. Derek tells her to forget about trying to win him back. She tells Derek to relax, that she is there for work. Richard asked Addison to come without telling Derek, he is upset about this. Before Addison leaves she leans into Derek and says, "The hair, though. You know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe." She leaves with a very satisfied expression on her face. Alex is looking at himself in the mirror and icing his eye. He has a black eye from when George punched him. Izzie checks it out and says, "George really knocked you around." Alex calls George a lightweight and could have taken George if he wanted to; he didn't want to injure his hand because he's going to "ride a career in plastics all the way to the bank." Izzie rolls her eyes and tells him he had it coming. Alex goes into the bathroom and says, "The dude punches like my sister." Right before he closes the door Izzie says, "Oh, so by your definition then you got beat up by a girl." George and Cristina walk in. Joe says, "All hail the champ!" referring to George giving Alex what was coming to him. The rest of the bar-goers cheer. Despite everyone else's excitement, George doesn't want to talk about it. He orders a beer. Meredith wants to play the 'whose life sucks the most' game. Both Meredith and Cristina keep insisting to each other they would win. Meredith goes first and tells them that Derek is married. George spits out the beer he was drinking and it's also coming out of his nose. He leaves to clean himself off. Meredith thinks she won. Cristina says, "No, you didn't win...I'm pregnant. I win." Joe collapses just behind Cristina and Meredith and Cristina says, "Okay maybe Joe wins." They go to him and try to revive him. Joe wakes up and Cristina and Meredith try to get him to lie back down. They insist on taking him to the hospital. He doesn't want to go. As they are checking Joe out, Meredith says to Cristina, "You're sleeping with someone?" Cristina says, "Why is that such a shock even George managed to get some action." To which George says, "Correction. George got some syphilis." Meredith seems upset that Cristina didn't tell her she was sleeping with someone. Joe thinks he can walk across the street to SGH himself. They help him there. George is taking care of Joe's paperwork. Meredith and Cristina are continuing the pregnancy conversation. Meredith asks her what she's going to do. Cristina pauses and Meredith realizes what she means, an abortion. Cristina says, "You know what happens with pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented. Surgery is my life." Meredith asks who she is sleeping with again. Cristina doesn't want to talk about it, "just a guy". Meredith is sad she won't open up to her more. Cristina walks to George, Meredith follows. Izzie is there now and asks what they're doing there, if Meredith has a date with McDreamy. George says that he is McMarried. Izzie is shocked. Meredith says she's checking on Joe. They wonder if he is going to be all right and if he needs an operation. Derek comes and says he'll need an operation and it's hard to tell if he's going to be okay. Joe has a basilar artery that has blown up like a balloon, subarachnoid bleeding, and an aneurysm the size of a golf ball. Meredith looks like Derek is the last person she wants to see. The rest of the interns wonder how they would be able to fix something like that. Derek offers a stand-still operation. Cristina is amazed at that and Izzie gives her a look. He wants additional patient history and various labs. He tries to hand the chart to Meredith as a good will gesture. She refuses and says, "I'm drunk." George takes the chart from him. Meredith leaves and Derek goes to follow her. Izzie, Cristina, and George try to give him a hard time about it - getting in his way and calling him names. Cristina takes the chart from George. Izzie and George wonder what she's doing. Cristina says, "I am on her side but we're talking a possible stand-still here. Recognize." Derek catches up to Meredith and calls her name. She tells him to go away, she doesn't want to talk about the situation. Derek wants the opportunity to explain. Meredith says, "Explain? You know when you should've explained? The night we meant in the bar before any of the rest of it. Yeah, that would have been a good time to discuss this." She turns to the parking lot and walks away. Derek follows and says he knows how she feels. She doubts he knows how she feels, if he did he would shut up and go back inside because she is very close to running him over with her car. George comes out of the hospital and catches up to Meredith with an umbrella because it's raining very hard. He asks for her keys and says, "let's go home." Derek goes back inside the hospital. Addison and Richard are laughing with one another as Derek walks in. He looks upset that they are there together. He doesn't say anything and looks out of the blinds. Addison takes the hint and tells Richard she'll be back in the morning. Derek asks what Addison's doing here. Richard says that she's the best in her field, that bringing her to Seattle was a business decision and not personal. Derek sarcastically says, "Oh, well, what a relief! It's not personal." Richard is upset and says the workings of his surgical floor do not involve Derek's personal life. He goes on to say that while he is out, Burke will act as chief. Derek is angry at this news. Richard asks how long Derek has been sleeping with an intern. Derek says, "So I guess part of being cheif IS personal." Richard tells him to go. Cristina is going through many of the surgical tools naming all of them. Burke is at the door and sees her. He says that he made reservations at his favorite restaurant because he saw that both he and Cristina are off for the night. Cristina says, "You know the O.R. is the one place I can come and think. I was thinking right now, okay?" She looks very sad, probably about the baby. Burke looks disappointed. George is talking about how he is usually a passive person but Alex kept pushing and pushing him, which led to the punch. Izzie tells George she'll take care of it if Alex starts something. George gets defensive and says he can handle it. Bailey comes in and assigns Cristina to discharges, sends George to Hospital Room E19, and gives Alex and Izzie charts to redo. Meredith stays and Bailey tells her there was a special request for her. Burke and Patricia are going over what the Chief of Surgery's normal duties are. It includes many things that Burke thinks he can easily take on, the chief's surgeries as well as his own. Patricia laughs at his confidence and says, "Virgins". She leaves and Derek comes to "congradulate" Burke. Derek seems bitter that even though he operated on Richard, he still gave chief to Burke. Burke brings up Addison and wonders if she is Derek's wife or ex-wife. He tells him that they are separated. Addison comes wearing her salmon colored scrubs to see if her intern is ready for her. Meredith arrives because she is the intern Addison requested from Burke. Burke looks smug, Addison looks slightly evil in a 'fun' way, and Derek looks like he can't take anymore and walks away. Addison and Meredith are with a pregnant woman, Julie Phillps, whose twins have TTTS (twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome -- the twins are connected by blood vessels in the placenta, one gets too much blood, the other not enough). Addison asks Meredith many questions getting stumped on one. Addison is one of the few surgeons in the world that knows how to separate fetal blood vessels therefore is able to help Julie and the babies. Meredith tells Addison she could have answered the question given the chance. Addison replies, "I'm this tough on everyone not just the women my husband sleeps with" and gives her instructions. Inside the hospital room, Julie overhears and looks very uncomfortable and disturbed. George comes into the room with chief's chart and tries to examine him. Chief looks very uncomfortable being touched and tells George that is not why he asked for him. He tells George to be his eyes and ears around the hospital because while he is in bed, he doesn't know what is happening with everyone. Richard is upset at all the things that have happened under his radar (probably referring to the Meredith/Derek relationship). George leaves looking apprehensive. George is walking when Burke and Derek run into each other, George in earshot. Derek mentions giving Addison Meredith as an intern. They have a small exchange about Burke's being chief again. Derek brings up the stand still operation for Joe. Burke looks intrigued. Derek, Burke, and Cristina are around Joe's hospital bed. Derek and Burke are explaining the potential procedure to him. They would cool down Joe's body temperature reducing possible damage as well as stops the heart from pumping and reduces the risk of rupturing his aneurysm. Derek would remove the aneurysm then Burke would start his heart again all in 45 minutes. Joe asks about the cost of the procedure. They tell him it's a couple hundred thousand dollars. Joe still wants to keep his bar but it would probably be impossible with such an expensive surgery, he doesn't have insurance. George sees all of this going on from the nurse's station. Alex and Izzie are sitting on a gurney fixing the sloppy charts. Alex keeps asking who certain patients are because he does not develop a relationship with them, not even making the effort to know their names. Izzie comments on this and Alex says, "Surgery's the only specialty where we don't waste time getting to know the patients. They're slabs of meat, we're butchers." Izzie says, "They're human beings. You do know what a human being is, don't you, evil spawn?" Alex gets flirtatious with her and insinuates that Izzie likes him. She rolls her eyes at him. Cristina and Burke run into each other. She tries to talk to him and Burke is annoyed. He says rather sternly, "You don't want to go to dinner, you don't want to meet me in the on-call room, and you sure as hell don't want to talk to me...so tell me, what do you want?" Cristina tells him not to yell at her. He turns to leave. Cristina says she doesn't know what she wants. Burke pulls her to him, kisses her, and tells her to figure it out. He leaves. A floor or two up, George has just seen everything and looks surprised and unsure of what to do with this new information. Chief asks George for a report. He says that it's very quiet today, nothing to report. Richard is surprised there is no information at all. George says nothing is happening anywhere ESPECIALLY in the stairwells. Chief skeptically looks at George as he leaves. Alex visits Joe. Joe brings up the George-Alex grapple. A nurse brings Joe a fruit basket from "the whole floor", everyone loves Joe. Joe asks Alex to help him, to transfer him to a county hospital. Alex tells him that wouldn't be a good idea, they have more skill at SGH. Joe says he'll lose the bar if he stays. George watches them from the nurse's station. Alex starts eating fruit from the fruit basket. Alex says saving his life is the most important thing. Joe replies, "the bar is my life" and mentions Alex being there almost every night until closing. Joe has owned the bar for 14 years and thinks he has to sell it. Alex offers to pay his $1000 tab, part of it anyway with $60. Joe says hello to George. Alex and George exchange a look before George walks away. '- '''Meredith is examining Julie's babies. Julie asks her what it takes to go after another woman's husband. The patient says it happened to her, her husband cheated on her and moved in with the other woman three months into her pregnancy. Meredith says she's sorry about her husband. Julie asks if Meredith is sorry about Addison's husband. Meredith ignores the question and continues the examination. Julie says, "I bet she asked to work with you, it's what I would have done." Meredith leaves to check on her labs. Cristina runs into the room and vomits in Joe's bathroom. Joe laughs. Cristina examines him and he says, "morning sickness must suck." Cristina tells him not to tell anyone about what she and Meredith were talking about the night before in the bar. Burke walks in right when Cristina says "McDreamy". Cristina updates Burke on how Joe has been doing. It is slightly awkward. Cristina looks like she is in some discomfort, the morning sickness again. Burke leaves the room. George is practicing what he would say to the chief on his next 'report'. He sarcastically talks about the interim chief making out with Cristina. Meredith comes and asks if George is talking to himself. He says he's a bad sponge, a bad liar. He tells Meredith that she looks nice today. She says, "I'm wearing my new lipgloss cause my ex-boyfriend's wife looks like Isabella-freakin-Rossellini and I'm like pause me. I'm trying to out do her when she's the victim here. How crazy is that?" She calls herself an evil mistress. Meredith asks what George is doing there. He asks if Meredith can think of any reason why Cristina and Burke would be kissing. Meredith looks like something has dawned on her. Meredith is standing outside of the elevator with her arms folded waiting for Cristina to get out. Meredith is very upset that Cristina has been lecturing her all this time about Derek when she has been doing the same thing with Burke. Cristina says it's not the same thing because Meredith was in a relationship and she and Burke are "Switzerland" - very neutral and makes nice watches. Meredith asks if she told Burke about the baby. (No she hasn't.) Meredith asks her why she told her in the first place if she won't confide in her. Meredith walks away angry. Cristina, stressed, puts her hand to her face, regains composure and goes back about her business. Meredith is examining the babies again. Julie continues to talk about the woman who took her husband from her. There's anxiety in Meredith's face as she takes this indirect verbal assault. Bailey is at a desk doing work when Burke approaches her. He asks her who Dr. McDreamy is. From the doorway she can see Addison talking to Derek. George is there too. Bailey says, "Me, I'm Dr. McDreamy. I'm tall, handsome, I like to lean against things...I'm trying to be a surgeon here." She leaves and Burke looks at Derek. Derek and Addison are arguing about Addison getting Meredith to work with her. Burke passes and Derek pulls Addison out of ear shot. They then start talking about Meredith's medical skills. Meredith comes and says, "Dr. Shepherd". They both answer her. She tells Addison about abnormalities found during the ultrasound of the babies and confirmed in the labs. She and Addison go to leave. Derek tries to talk to Meredith. She says, "Don't" and follows Addison. Burke saw everything from a couple feet away. George also witnessed everything a few feet away from Burke. George tells chief there's still nothing at all to report. He tries to cut it short and leave when he remembers (and brings up) the Joe situation. Addison and Meredith are giving Julie another ultrasound. The twins are beginning to have heart failure. They will operate on Julie now instead of the next day as planned. Meredith goes to book the operating room (O.R.). Joe is on a gurney as Alex takes him to the O.R. Joe tells Alex all the bar routines, where things are located, when things are delivered, etc. George is walking out of the room. Chief says, "We operate on our patients, that's it." He sympathizes with Joe but they are not responsible for his fnances. George is persistent about the situation but chief does not give in. Derek has been operating on Joe, he stops for the moment. They begin cooling down Joe's body with many bags of ice. Bailey comes in and approaches George who is going over lots of paperwork - trying to find a loophole to help Joe. George asks if she knows Joe. She does; she says, "I was the only female intern my year. I didn't know anybody and nobody knew me except Joe. He knew me." George thinks Bailey and Joe were 'together'. Bailey says, "All you people ever think about is how to get into somebody's pants. You nasty. George in the head That's why you got syphilis." Izzie laughs. Bailey continues, "Joe was the first person to tell me I'd make a good surgeon, not that he knew anything about it. But it was something when I had nothing." Alex comes in and sits next to Izzie. They talk about Joe and how he is going to die, but not really die-die. George stands up and says, "That's it. Dead." He quickly leaves the gallery. Addison is operating on Julie as Meredith observes. Julie and the twins should not feel anything, any pain. Burke asks Cristina questions on the procedure. She is able to answer all of them. Body temperature is ideal and Burke says, "Okay, Joe, time to die." Dramatic drums start playing in the background. They quickly show the observers in the gallery. Joe flatlines and Derek has 45 minutes for the operation. Derek asks Burke what his 'Joe story' is because everyone has one. Cristina is in the shot right behind Derek. Derek says his 'first', "I went to Joe's place the night I started working here. I had only been in town, you know, a few days. I met this woman. I got drunk and she took advantage of me, or she got drunk and I took advantage of her...We were drunk, definitely. Somebody took advantage. Either way I like to look at it as my initiation to Seattle. What about you?" Burke doesn't have a 'Joe story', he only wanted to hear Derek's. Cristina is amused by this. She and Burke both smile under their surgical masks. George is on the phone with someone talking about paperwork - that it needs to be sent in by midnight the day of the surgery for consideration. He thanks the person he is speaking to. Meredith is looking intently at Addison performing the surgery. Addison sees her out of the corner of her eye and asks how she's doing. Meredith says she's good even though she doesn't seem good. Alex tells Izzie that he is a sweet once a person gets to know him and that he and Izzie could be friends. Izzie says they would never ever ever be friends. Alex expresses his concern over Joe, that he HAS to make it through this surgery. Izzie looks at Alex as if he's showing a more sensitive side he's never shown in front of her before. Derek is having a difficult time. He's trying various methods to be able to finish the surgery in time to revive Joe. George is showing chief paperwork for Joe, that Joe is technically dead. A research foundation has an interest and would be able to pay for Joe's surgery. Joe's body would be 'donated' to science for the time he is 'dead'. Richard is unsure of what to do, he tells George to leave while he considers it. There is less and less time for Joe's revival. Burke keeps telling him Joe has to be warmed up. Derek is finally able to get behind the aneurysm. He hands Joe over to Burke. They begin to revive him. Richard and Burke talk about chief and what it takes. Burke is ideal for the position because he's the ultimate professional. Burke ends his and Cristina's 'relationship', before it gets more involved and messy. Cristina is visibly upset when she leaves the room. Chief is looking over Joe's paperwork. He sees George at the doorway and tells him to come in. Richard is just looking at George and he breaks down telling Richard that a lot of things are happening in the hospital that he won't tell him. All of it doesn't matter because Joe is potentially going to lose his bar. George interrupts chief, Richard looks perturbed. George says Joe deserves their help. Chief gives George the appropriate paperwork with his signature. When George leaves, Richard says, "O'Malley, yell at me again and I'll snap you like a twig." George leaves very happy. Addison is doing another ultrasound on Julie as Meredith stands in the background. The babies are going to be just fine. Addison tells Julie that Meredith is going to check on her later on. Julie requests that Meredith be taken off the case because of her personal feelings about Meredith sleeping with Derek; that it reminds her too much of her own situation of infidelity. Julie thinks Addison should understand. Addison says, "No, no I don't understand...I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so let me set the record straight: my husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him so the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So I think you owe her one hell of an apology." Addison leaves the room. Meredith has a stoic expression on her face. It's raining somewhat strongly. Derek is telling Meredith about finding Addison in bed with another man - "I unlock my front door, go inside my house and something's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same but yet still something's different. And I stand there for a while and then I know. See there are moments for me, you know usually when I'm in the O.R. when I just know what's gonna happen next. a swig of beer, Meredith sits next to him So I go upstairs, as I'm walking down the hall I'm trying to prepare myself for what I'm going to see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me offers Meredith the beer and everything I think I know just shifts...what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me, I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, who happened to be my best friend... It's mostly just cruel. I left, came out here... and I met you." Meredith asks him what she was to him - the girl he screwed to get over being screwed? He says, "You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know." Meredith says that it's not enough. She gets in her car to leave. Derek looks very dismayed. Meredith is shown driving in her car saddened by this whole Derek situation. Burke is shown removing his glasses probably thinking about his decision to break up with Cristina, wondering if it was really the right thing to do. Derek is shown inside and outside his trailer. He keeps pacing back and forth. He's very stressed, like he doesn't know what to do - how to fix things with Meredith. Izzie sees Alex visit Joe and sit with him. Joe tells Alex the good news: that George was able to come up with an idea to allow him to keep his bar. Alex shouts, "O'Malley!" Izzie and George think he's going to start a fight. Instead, Alex hugs him. Izzie smiles at the sight. Cristina walks in to find Meredith sitting at the counter. They don't say anything for a couple seconds until Cristina says, "The clinic has a policy. They wouldn't let me confirm my appointment unless I designated an emergency contact person, someone to be there just in case and to help me home, you know, after. Anyway, I put your name down. That's why I told you I'm pregnant. You're my person." Meredith asks, "I am?" Cristina says, "Yeah, you are. Whatever." Meredith echoes her whatever. Cristina tells Meredith about Burke dumping her. She looks like she's trying to be strong when she's obviously hurting inside. Meredith puts her arms around her. Cristina says, "You realize this constitutes hugging?" Meredith replies, "Shut up. I'm your person." Cast 201MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 201CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 201IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 201AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 201GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 201MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 201RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 201PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 201DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 201AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 201JuliePhillips.png|Julie Phillips 201Joe.png|Joe 201Patricia.png|Patricia Murphy 201ScrubNurse.png|Scrub Nurse 201NurseVivian.png|Nurse Vivian Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd Guest Stars *Wendy Gazelle as Julie Phillips *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Featuring *Linda Klein as Scrub Nurse *Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian Medical Notes Joe *'Diagnosis:' **Basal artery aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd ''(neurosurgeon) **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stand-still surgery Joe collapsed on the floor of his bar. He went across the street to the hospital to get checked out. He was diagnosed with a basal artery aneurysm, which required a stand-still operation to remove. Because he was clinically dead during the procedure, they were able to donate his body to science and get a grant to cover the substantial cost of his surgery. The procedure was successful and Joe made a full recovery. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Richard was still in the hospital recovering from his surgery. Julie Phillips *'Diagnosis:' **Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (fetal surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Fetal surgery Julie's twins were diagnosed with TTTS. Addison planned to operate to separate their blood vessels in utero. An ultrasound showed signs of early heart failure, so she was taken directly into surgery. Post-op, both Julie and her babies were doing well. Surgical Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **Alex Karev'' (surgical intern)'' *'Treatment:' **Various Mr. Halloran had a collectomy and Ms. Montoroso had a post-op fever after a hernia repair. Cristina Yang *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Cristina scheduled an appointment for an abortion and put Meredith down as her emergency contact. Music "I Want Candy" - Bow Wow Wow "Step Away From the Cliff" - Blue-Eyed Son "All I Need" - Firstcom "Looking at the World from the Bottom of the Well" - Mike Doughty "Everyday is a Holiday (With You)" - Esthero & Sean Lennon "Feel So Free" - Ivy "The City" - Joe Purdy Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head, originally written for the movie Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, and sung by B. J. Thomas. *This episode scored 18.98 million viewers. *The prep dates for this episode were January 28, 2005 to February 7, 2005. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from February 8, 2005 to February 17, 2005. *When Cristina and Meredith were arguing about Cristina and Burke's relationship, Cristina describes their relationship as "Switzerland". Years later, both eventually ended up in Zurich, Switzerland at one point or another when Burke started a hospital there and eventually Cristina took over, moving to Zurich. *The title alludes to the two times Meredith stands in the rain while talking to Derek as well as to the disastrous turn in her love and professional life *This is the first episode of the series to be accompanied by a Grey Matter blog post published around the time of airing. There are three episodes of the first season that also have a blog post about them, but they were written during the hiatus between season two and three. *'Goof': Meredith is standing next to her car, in the rain, talking to Derek. Yet when she sits down next to him, her hair is completely dry. How can that be when she just stood out in the rain? *'Goof:' In the previous episode when George and Alex got a fight, George hit Alex by his nose and it started bleeding, but in this episode, we see that Alex got only black eyes. *'Goof:' In the scene where Addison explains to her patient that she was the one who cheated on her husband, the patient's pregnant belly disappears. Gallery Episode Stills 201-1.jpg 201-2.jpg 201-3.jpg 201-4.jpg 201-5.jpg 201-6.jpg 201-7.jpg 201-8.jpg 201-9.jpg 201-10.jpg Quotes :Burke: So, I have a question to ask. I checked the schedule and I noticed that you and I are both off tonight. I made reservations. I have a favorite restaurant. :Cristina: None of those were questions. :Burke: Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? :Cristina: You know, the OR is the one place where I can come and think. I'm thinking right now, okay? :Burke: Of course. I get it. ---- :Meredith: Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most. I'll win. I always win. :Cristina: You don't want to play with me. :Meredith: Oh, I do. I'll even go first. Derek is married. (George spits out his beer) :Cristina: George. Beer is dripping from your nostrils. :Meredith: Told you I'd win. :Cristina: No, you didn't win. :Meredith: Did you hear me? I said Derek is married, as in pig-headed adulterous liar married. Nothing you could say could top that. :Cristina: I'm pregnant. I win. (Joe, the bartender, collapses) Okay, maybe Joe wins. ---- :George: You know Joe? :Bailey: Oh, yeah. I was the only female intern in my year. And I didn't know anybody. And nobody knew me. Except Joe. He knew me. :George: Oh. So, you and Joe... :Bailey: All you people think about is getting into somebody's pants. Nasty. That's why you got syphilis. ---- :Cristina: The clinic has a policy. They wouldn't let me confirm my appointment unless I designated an emergency contact person. Someone to be there, just in case, and to help me home, you know, after. Anyway, I put your name down. That's why I told you I'm pregnant. You're my "person." :Meredith: I am? :Cristina: Yeah, you are. Whatever. ---- :Meredith: Well, what was I to you? The girl you screwed to get over being screwed? :Derek: You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know. :Meredith: It's not enough. ---- :Addison: What are you doing here? You just pick up and leave everything? Your house, your practice, your friends? You had a life in Manhattan. :Derek: Had. :Addison: And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. She seems sweet. :Derek: The ice you're on. Thin. :Addison: She's young. That whole wide-eyed, ooh he's-a-brain-surgeon thing happening, but still sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison? :Derek: If you came out here to try and win me back, forget about it. :Addison: I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed, and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax, Derek, I'm here for work. ---- :Izzie: You have been treating these people for the last week. How can you not know their names? :Alex: Surgery is the only specialty where we don't waste time getting to know the patients. They're slabs of meat, we're butchers. :Izzie: They're human beings. You do know what a human is, don't you Evil Spawn? :Alex: I'm not evil. Unless evil turns you on. :Izzie: Do you ever wake up in the morning, realize nobody likes you, and, I don't know, care? See Also *Episode Transcript de:Ein sauberer Schnitt fr:Surveillance rapprochée it:La pioggia Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes